


Sister Act

by frogfarm



Series: Buffy Etcetera: (Shorts) By Request [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Surprises, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-18
Updated: 2006-05-18
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: Always on the outside looking in, Faith sees more than most.





	Sister Act

Faith watches through the library window, barely listening to Buffy go on as they stand in the hall. She's supposed to be gathering info for the Mayor, take advantage of her inside Scooby status, but this is too good to pass up, she should have popcorn to go with the cheesecake. Other-Buffy is lean and tough, dirt-smudged and hard in the eyes, makes hers

(not hers, never)

even more the perfect doll.

"I get what you're sayin', B. And I'm sayin', life ain't a fuckin' Star Trek episode. Just 'cause she's alternate-reality you doesn't mean she's evil."

"But it doesn't mean we can trust her." Buffy radiates cold straight from the ninth circle of the Hellmouth; makes Faith wonder what she supects, how much she knows, if Angel and Xander got over their hatred enough to compare notes.

Inside, Dawn sees Faith looking back, gives a little wave. She's been helping with portal-opening research, over Buffy's strenuous objections, after Willow insisted two brains were better than one. Would be three, but Wes stormed off in a turbocharged huff when the rest of them banded together, stood firm on giving Faith a second chance.

Faith waves back half-heartedly, about to look away. Other-Buffy hasn't spotted her, still intent on --

_Oh fuck, she **didn't** just -- _

She grabs Buffy by the arm, gently steering her away from the door. "C'mon -- we should hit those patrol spots. Let the geek squad do their thing."

The older Slayer thankfully doesn't argue, and Faith is more than glad. Confessing her betrayal might be easier than dealing with Buffy, seeing herself checking out her own sister. Even if the thought keeps Faith warm and tingly.

Gonna be a long day. And a hot night tonight.


End file.
